


Kagune Appreciation Club

by asdfgjkl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagune luvin, manga what is manga, the last arc didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfgjkl/pseuds/asdfgjkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide needs to start his own. Seriously. Just him and Kaneki, who has all the kagune he'd ever need. </p><p>Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagune Appreciation Club

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based off a [Tumblr pic post](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/144674596/large.jpg) with Hide hugging Kaneki's kagune, and Kaneki saying "H-hide, be careful" in a cutesy, not white!kaneki way. 
> 
> Anyway, what's that about writing what you want to read? Yeah, this is all I wanted to read after seeing that pic, so I dare you to dare me to waste all my words on meaningless kagune fluff. Because I will do it. 
> 
> Here is proof.

Hide thinks that maybe he shouldn't find Kaneki's kagune as appealing as he did; thinks there is something intensely, gravely wrong with him for thinking that the swirling reds bursting out of Kaneki's back are breathtaking; thinks that he should drown himself in surprisingly cuddleable ghoul parts instead of thinking so much.

Yes,  _surprisingly cuddleable_ is the perfect phrase because the kagune is only as sharp as Kaneki wills it to be, and after a lot of coaxing and cooing, stroking and rubbing, his kagune will turn lax, like Hide's exclusive plushie.

Exclusive, because he'd be damned if he let anyone else cuddle up to this.

"H-Hide," Kaneki says, "be careful."

Hide hums an agreement as he buries himself even deeper in Kaneki, trying to preserve the scent of a boy-turned-ghoul who is somehow still as much of an awkward ball of stutters, the only difference being he is a  _toned_ ,  _muscled_  ball now, leaving Hide stuck between feeling jealous and impressed. 

But either way, he is more concerned with running his hands down Kaneki's everywhere and murmuring  _thank you_ s to whoever is listening for a chance to finally lay his hands on his best friend (putting it like that might make Hide seem like a pervert with ulterior motives, but he can assure you he isn't).

Not now, though. No, there is a time for everything - feeling muscles and letting Kaneki's shyness bleed into him, stroking his white hair ("Did you dye it?" Hide had asked, and Kaneki had looked away, a hundred shades of uncertainty and blushes. "No," he said, though by then Hide couldn't care less about the  _how_ s, not when he could chant,  _Kaneki is here. Kaneki is safe,_  and turn and actually see those familiar eyes looking back), trying to scratch off black nail polish (Hide questions the nature of Kaneki's colored nails; doesn't think those were nail polish) - but today and right now is for kagunes, and the skin surrounding Kaneki's kakuhou, which to Hide's extreme pleasure is highly sensitive, if Kaneki's knee-jerk reaction to bite down on his lip when Hide continuously bullied Kaneki's waist, as if holding back an embarrassing noise, is any indication.

Hide sighs, content, and turns his attention back to the four almost-fluffy, tail-like objects before him. He holds one of them in both hands, grasp tightening when it starts to tremble, attempting to wriggle out of his clutch. He supposes it is instinct, so he doesn't chastise Kaneki for trying to prevent his access to these fascinating things. Instead, he thinks the jerky movements makes it impossibly cuter.

Kaneki sighs, infuriated. Here he is, alive and intact, seeing Hide in person for the first time in months, finally realizing that his feelings are reciprocated, fully expecting - along with the realization - that Hide will pay  _more attention to him than his kagune especially given that they have not seen each other for months, has he mentioned that?_

"What's wrong?" Hide half-asks, half-mumbles into Kaneki's back.

"Nothing," comes the petulant reply.

As a ghoul with freakish, ghoulish instincts, Kaneki really has no excuse to be shocked when Hide's arms suddenly worms their way around him and his kagune, though unjustifiable actions apparently doesn't stop him from doing them.

"Jealous?" Hide asks. 

Kaneki can smell the cockiness in the air, feel the heft of Hide's smug lips against his kagune, and a part of him wants to rip that smile off - in a non-violent, non-literal, non-ghoul way.

"Of what?"

"Of..." Hide pauses, searching for the correct word. How is he to know that a kagune is called a kagune? "Your thingies."

"My thingies."

"These red things," he says, punctuating each word with a gentle swab at the underside of Kaneki's kagune, inadvertently helping Kaneki realize the underside of his kagune is even more sensitive than its upper surface. 

"My  _kagune_ ," Kaneki replies. "Which I'm not jealous of. That's silly."

"Mm," Hide says nonchalantly. "If you say so."

Just like that, the boy returns to the kagune ( _Kagune!_ Hide thinks.  _That's what they're called!_ ), though still keeping his arms around Kaneki and mostly only nuzzling the red stuff, in case his defensive boyfriend (to be?) becomes jealous again.

Not that he really minds.

Kaneki is cute when he's jealous.

Almost as cute as his kagune.


End file.
